


Hampa

by Mina_mi4847



Category: B1A4
Genre: Ari Lasso, Hampa, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 10:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mina_mi4847/pseuds/Mina_mi4847
Summary: Semua berawal dari rasa, sepi, dan rindu.





	Hampa

**Author's Note:**

> Halo, saya kembali, jadi sebenarnya saya sedang rindu banyak orang, juga banyak situasi di masa lalu (dan saya sadar hal itu tidak akan terulang) dan entah bagaimana jadi teringat lagu dengan judul Hampa, dan jadilah saya galau di malam hari ditemani oleh lagu mas Ari/yha oke jadi itu kronologinya/ dan selamat membaca!

Hampa

 

Disclaimer :

B1A4 still belongs at WM Entertainment and their BANAs

Jung Jinyoung currently belong at Link8 Entertainment

Cha Sunwoo currently belong at HODU&U Entertainment

Hampa created by Ari Lasso

Genre : Angst, Romance

Rating : K+

* * *

_21 April 2019_

_Tiga bulan sudah aku memasuki masa wajib militerku, di sini orang-orang begitu baik padaku, bahkan Komandan kami pun begitu baik, dugaanku yang berpikir jika kehidupan militer adalah kehidupan yang keras ternyata salah. Buktinya aku masih bisa bersenang-senang dan makan teratur (walau tidak seenak biasanya), meski Sandeul mengatakan aku kehilangan berat badanku cukup banyak, tapi kurasa itu tidak buruk, setidaknya aku berhasil membakar lemak._

 

Shin Dongwoo, nama pria yang kini tengah tersenyum ketika tangannya terus bergerak, menuliskan rankaian kata di atas buku harian yang ia dapatkan dari salah satu penggemarnya. Setelah tiga bulan berada di barak Tentara kini menulis buku harian di kala senggang sudah menjadi sebuah kebiasaan untuk anggota tertua grup B1A4 itu, jika tidak terlalu lelah, Dongwoo akan menghabiskan seperempat malamnya untuk menuliskan apa yang telah ia lalui entah itu selama ia berada dalam masa militer, atau sekedar kenangan masa lalu yang tidak ingin ia lupakan.

 

_Kupejamkan mata ini mencoba tuk melupakan_

_Segala kenangan indah tentang dirimu_

_Tentang mimpiku_

 

Sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, Dongwoo akan membuka tulisannya dengan pembuka berupa guyonan sebelum ia mulai menarik napas dan memejamkan mata, dan kembali mengingat beberapa kenangan yang datang begitu saja.

 

“Haaahhh....” Dongwoo menghela napas.

 

_Jadi, apa yang akan kutuliskan kali ini? Mungkin... aku akan bercerita tentang dia, iya, dia yang pernah membuat perasaanku berlabuh padanya, pernah dan masih. Biar kuceritakan sedikit bagaimana kami bisa bertemu, namun sebelum itu, kenapa aku bercerta tentang dia? Kenapa baru sekarang? Mungkin karena aku sudah tidak tahan, dan mungkin karena sudah waktunya bagiku untuk menuliskan dia di buku, dalam konteks yang lain._

_Delapan tahun sudah grup kami terbentuk, dan hari ini adalah peringatannya, sayang aku tidak bisa bersama anak-anak dan pada BANA, mungkin pada perayaan kali ini, hanya akan ada Gongchan dan Sandeul. Tidak seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya yang kami masih bisa merayakannya dengan formasi lengkap, lalu, apa hubungannya dengan dia yang akan aku ceritakan malam ini?_

_Iya, dia adalah salah satu_ member _yang berharga untukku. Normalnya, semua_ member _berharga untukku, namun posisinya berbeda, aku memiliki perasaan khusus padanya, begitu juga sebaliknya, kami pun sempat memiliki hubungan khusus. Pertama kami bertemu itu adalah ketika aku lolos audisi dan baru menjejakkan kaki di Seoul, kantor agensi tepatnya. Kami berada di tahun yang sama, aku lebih tua, tapi aku terlalu pendiam dan tidak bisa berbicara dengan baik, dan diputuskanlah dia yang menjadi_ leader _kami saat itu, kami semua sepakat, dia pun tidak keberatan._

_Kami berteman baik, berhubungan dengan baik, ada beberapa kesamaan hobi, dan merasa nyaman satu sama lain, sampai akhirnya kami putuskan untuk bersama. Namun yang aku tidak tahu, saat ini, apakah hubungan itu masih berlanjut, atau berakhir begitu saja. Kami sudah jarang bicara, bahkan bertukar pesan pun dalam satu minggu bisa dihitung dengan jari, aku dan Sunwoo masih lebih sering bertukar pesan dibanding dengannya._

_Dan aku... ingin melupakannya. Melupakan perasaan ini. Bahkan janji yang ia katakan._

_‘Ayo buat B1A4 sampai limapuluh tahun!’_

_Aku ingin melupakan itu semua._

Dongwoo menghela napas, ia sedikit merenggangkan jari-jemarinya, membuat bunyi gemelutuk dari buku-buku jarinya.

 

_Semakin aku mencoba bayangmu semakin nyata_

_Merasuk hingga ke jiwa_

_Tuhan tolonglah diriku_

 

Namun bagaimana pun kerasnya Dongwoo mencoba, ia tahu ia tidak bisa, itu adalah satu dari tujuh kemustahilan yang ada di dunia ini. Ia tidak bisa dan tidak pandai berbohong, meski ia katakan ia ingin melupakannya, membuang perasaannya, pada akhirnya hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Pada akhirnya ia tidak akan bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri.

 

_Entah di mana dirimu berada_

_Hampa terasa_

_Hidupku tanpa dirimu_

_._

_Apakah di sana_

_Kau rindukan aku_

_Seperti diriku_

_Yang selalu merindukanmu_

Sekali lagi Dongwoo menghela napasnya, mengeratkan genggaman pada penanya, ia kembali menulis.

 

 _Jinyoung-ah, begitu aku terbiasa memanggilnya. Pada hari-hari kami masih bersama aku selalu bangun lebih awal, dan yang kulakukan adalah membangunkan anak-anak yang lain, dia berbagi kamar bersama Sandeul, aku terkadang bersama Gongchan, namun ada masanya aku tidur di kamar sendiri. Kebiasaanku adalah membuat sarapan, kopi, teh atau susu hangat untuk ketiga_ Dongsaengliner _, barulah aku membangunkan mereka. Di mulai dari Sandeul, kemudian beralih pada Gongchan atau Sunwoo, sebelum pada akhirnya kuputuskan untuk membangunkan dia._

_Dari kami semua dia adalah orang yang paling sedikit tidurnya, terkadang aku tidak sampai hati untuk membangunkannya, jadilah ketika anak-anak selesai membersihkan diri (bahkan sarapan) barulah kubangunkan dia. Aku juga sering menemaninya sarapan, ketika ia membersihkan diri saat itu aku akan sibuk membuat dua cangkir kopi hangat untuk kami, seperti barista hebat, aku terkadang membuat berbagai macam_ latte art _untuk kopi susu kami, oh, tentu saja aku menggunakan mesin untuk melakukannya._

_Kami biasanya akan menghabiskan waktu lebih lama ketika sarapan, sementara anak-anak akan pergi menuju tempat latihan terlebih dahulu, atau menunggu kami seraya menonton beberapa serial kartun kesukaan mereka, Junghwan dan Sunwoo sering sekali berebut_ channel _televisi. Aku hanya bisa tertawa geli ketika hal itu berlangsung, dan dia hanya akan menggelengkan kepala ringan sambil tersenyum._

_Itu adalah salah satu kenangan yang menyenangkan untukku. Aku menyukai kenangan itu, dan sekarang sarapan kami hanya ada denting sendok dan piring, tidak seceria dulu meski Gongchan dan Sandeul terus berusaha untuk membuat suasana lebih hidup. Sementara aku, hanya bisa tertawa kecil ketika mereka mulai melakukan hal-hal lucu. Sesekali aku akan ikut serta, sesekali aku hanya akan tertawa. Namun yang pasti, bukan hanya aku yang merindukan saat-saat seperti lalu, bukan hanya aku yang merindukan teriakan kesal Sandeul dan cibiran sinis Sunwoo. Juga bukan hanya aku yang menantikan kejahilan si bungsu._

_Aku yakin, meski tidak diucapkan, Sandeul dan Gongchan juga merasakan hal itu, dan Sunwoo juga, dia sering mengatakannya padaku ketika kami bertukar pesan. Namun aku tidak tahu, bagaimana denganmu, ingin aku bertanya, tapi rasa takut terus menyelimuti, aku takut jika aku bertanya, justru tekanan yang akan kau rasakan. Aku... mungkin terlalu mengkhawatikanmu._

Helaan napas kembali terhembus, Dongwoo memutuskan menutup bukunya dan menyudahi acara tulis-menulisnya malam ini. Kepalanya berat, perasaannya juga kembali berat, besok ia sudah harus bangun pagi-pagi untuk memulai harinya.

 

Namun baru saja ia akan menutup mata, ponsel yang ada di samping tempat tidur berbunyi, hal pertama yang Dongwoo pikirkan adalah ‘ _Siapa yang meneleponku di jam seperti ini?_ ’ karena ia tahu mustahil Gongchan atau Sandeul yang melakukannya, terlebih mereka baru saja terhubung beberapa jam lalu, dan Sunwoo pun mustahil untuk mengubunginya di jam-jam seperti ini,mengingat seberapa sibuknya anak itu, perlahan ia meraih ponselnya, dan menemukan sebuah nama yang segera membuatnya bangkit dari tempat tidur.

 

“Halo?”

 

Dongwoo memulai.

 

[ _Hei._ ]

 

Suara di seberang sana membalasnya, kemudian lama mereka saling terdiam.

 

[ _Aku mengganggumu?_ ]

 

“Ya... sedikit... tapi aku belum tidur.”

 

[ _Ah... maafkan aku._ ]

 

“...”

 

[ _..._ ]

 

“Jadi... ada apa?”

 

[ _Ah, iya, selamat perayaan delapan tahun. Sukses untukmu dan anak-anak._ ]

 

“... Iya, terima kasih, kau juga.”

 

Itu dia, seseorang yang Dongwoo tuliskan beberapa menit lalu, sebenarnya hal ini tidak begitu mengejutkan, dia memang terbiasa untuk menelepon dengan frekuensi yang minim di waktu yang sulit terduga, bahkan di minggu-minggu awal Dongwoo memasuki masa militernya, ia sering kehilangan panggilan dari peneleponnya. Dan terlalu lelah adalah salah satu faktor utamanya.

 

[ _Hei, aku... aku merindukanmu._ ]

 

Jeda, Dongwoo diam, ia tidak membalas sampai terdengar helaan napas dari pihak seberang.

 

[ _Kapan jadwal bebasmu? Ayo bertemu, akan kukosongkan jadwalku._ ]

 

“Aku juga...”

 

[ _Hm?_ ]

 

“Merindukanmu...”

 

Dan tanpa Dongwoo tahu, ada satu senyuman terukir di seberang sana.

.

.

.

.

**FINISH**


End file.
